Éomer and Lothíriel Drabbles
by Haarajot
Summary: Contains drabbles about Éomer and Lothíriel and their family. Tenth drabble, ‘Ambush', now uploaded. This drabble is about Elfwine and his milk-brother Éaca.
1. Pillow Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. I greatly enjoy his writings and I like to muse about what might have befallen the characters he created. The characters not created by Tolkien are mine. I wrote this for personal pleasure only and not for personal gain. It is intended as a tribute to JRRT.

* * *

**Pillow Talk**

Her back supported by the headboard of their bed, Ethelberg put her arms around him, pulling him against her. Elfgar yielded and rested his head against her breasts. She caressed him, one hand stroking his hair, the other fondling his jaw and cheek, knowing he was completely at peace now. To her own surprise she spoke, 'You are the most generous man I ever met.'

He raised his head and looked at her lovingly. 'My mother would say that you are mistaken, because that man is called Éomer.'

After softly kissing his lips she answered, 'Believe me, Lothíriel is wrong.'

* * *

Situated in the year 46 F.A. (3066 T.A.), the year before the birth of their son Ethelgar.

Elfgar is Lothíriel and Éomer's 3rd son and 5th child.  
Ethelberg is 1rst daughter and 2nd child of Ethelwald, son of Théodwald.

Elfgar: from Elf - elf and Gar - lance, spear

Ethelberg: from Ethel - noble, heritage and Berg – burgh, protection


	2. Living a Long Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. I greatly enjoy his writings and I like to muse about what might have befallen the characters he created. The characters not created by Tolkien are mine. I wrote this for personal pleasure only and not for personal gain. It is intended as a tribute to JRRT.

Thanks to Deandra for betaing!

* * *

**Living a Long Life**

They stood waiting their turn to dance the crowded floor. Elfcwen observed Elessar dancing with Arwen, 'Your father is sixty years older than mine, but he looks younger. He will probably live much longer still.'

Eldarion nodded, 'I hope so, my father's line is granted a lifespan twice or thrice of other men.'

She brusquely turned to him, 'Do you expect to live as long?'

He grinned at her. 'I might.'

She answered breathlessly, 'How will you find yourself a wife for all that time? Unless you marry twice or thrice!' Eldarion's answer got lost in his fit of laughter.

* * *

Situated in the year 38 F.A. (3058 T.A.) at Elfwine's wedding in Edoras.  
Elfcwen is 15 and Eldarion 18 years.

Elfcwen is Éomer and Lothíriel's 3rd daughter and 6th child.

Elfcwen: from Elf – Elf and Cwen – queen


	3. Dedication

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. I greatly enjoy his writings and I like to muse about what might have befallen the characters he created. The characters not created by Tolkien are mine. I wrote this for personal pleasure only and not for personal gain. It is intended as a tribute to JRRT.

Thanks for the reviews! And thanks again to Deandra for betaing!

* * *

**Dedication**

In an intense council meeting, Lothíriel laid out her elaborate plans to provide food for Rohan in the coming winter. Amongst those present were her father, her brothers, her cousin Faramir, and the kings of Gondor and Rohan.

Afterwards Éomer sighed to Imrahil, 'Lothíriel seems too solely dedicated to the welfare of the Rohirrim for her own good.' Imrahil graciously smiled at that, but Amrothos, who had overheard, guffawed.

Irritated, Éomer exclaimed, 'What is so hilarious?'

Between hiccups of laughter and ostentatiously sweeping the tears from his eyes, Amrothos managed to say, 'That is what my sister says about you!'

* * *

Set in Minas Tirith in the year 3019 T.A., after the coronation of Aragorn and before Éomer and Éowyn set out for Rohan.


	4. Pitfall of Male Pride

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. I greatly enjoy his writings and I like to muse about what might have befallen the characters he created. The characters not created by Tolkien are mine. I wrote this for personal pleasure only and not for personal gain. It is intended as a tribute to JRRT.

Thanks for reviewing! And thanks to Deandra for wonderful betaing!

* * *

**Pitfall of ****Male Pride**

Faramir, Imrahil's sons and Éomer were watching Éowyn, on Windfola, race Lothíriel on her gelding.

'An excellent horsewoman!' Erchirion proudly commented.

'Yes, though she will lose,' said Éomer, winking at Faramir.

'Lothíriel will not lose!' Erchirion retorted hotly.

'I supposed you meant Éowyn,' answered Éomer affably.

'What say you of our sister's riding skills?' Amrothos challenged Éomer.

'They need improving. She should ride a mare, one matching her spirit. She would, of course, have to groom the horse herself. I would need to train them both,' Éomer listed, while denying to himself he felt regret it could not be so.

* * *

Set in Rohan, 12th of August 3019 T.A

A/N:

I got some questions whether these drabbles are part of a larger story. Yes, they are. I am trying to create a story covering Lothíriel's life span. Some scenes, I think, are not suited for the story, mostly because of the wrong point of view. If I like them enough I try to convert them to drabbles (an extreme short story of exactly 100 words). They're also exercises to improve my writing skills.


	5. Morning after Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. I greatly enjoy his writings and I like to muse about what might have befallen the characters he created. The characters not created by Tolkien are mine. I wrote this for personal pleasure only and not for personal gain. It is intended as a tribute to JRRT.

Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Deandra for betaing!

* * *

**Morning****-after Bliss**

Imrahil noticed them walk in and stand side by side for a moment, looking into the hall. Lothíriel leaned against her husband, in an unconscious effort to touch with her body as much as possible of his, too absorbed to be aware of the onlookers, who tried not to stare. Éomer seemed not to heed, either. He whispered something in her ear, making her blush. She whispered back, at which he nodded. He laid his hand on her shoulder blade, steering her to the table, where her father and other relatives were seated.

Imrahil had never seen her more lovely.

* * *

Set in Meduseld, 3021 T.A., 15th day of the 2nd month, on the morning after Éomer and Lothíriel's wedding.


	6. Broken Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. I greatly enjoy his writings and I like to muse about what might have befallen the characters he created. The characters not created by Tolkien are mine. I wrote this for personal pleasure only and not for personal gain. It is intended as a tribute to JRRT.

Thank you for your reviews, it is much appreciated. Thanks again to Deandra for betaing!

This series of drabbles I have filed as Romance/Humour. Strictly speaking 'Broken Peace' might not fit this classification. Éomer's love for his wife seems obvious though. As for humour: Éomer knows his Helm!

It is inspired by a line from Appendix A in LotR, 'In Éomer's day in the Mark people had peace who wished for it (…)'

* * *

**Br****oken Peace**

As summoned, Théodwald was waiting for the king's arrival at Helm's barrow. Éomer's wrath showed in his clenched jaws, his narrowed eyes, and chilled, even tone. 'I do not permit brawls in my house, nor will I tolerate your grievous, inexcusable insult to the queen. For violating the peace of the hall, I banish you from Edoras, until the time the queen has born me a male heir.'

Théodwald bellowed, stricken, 'So by expelling me from your council, you will punish the Wold too!'

Éomer coldly riposted, 'Your son, Ethelwald, will represent the Wold. You are fortunate to be alive!'

* * *

Set at the Barrowfield, outside of Edoras, 2 F.A. (3022 T.A.)

Théodwald is lord of the Wold and a lineal descendant from Fréawine, younger brother of Fréaláf, both sons of Helm Hammerhand's sister Hild.

Théodwald: from Théod – folk and Wald – to reign, power; forest.  
Ethelwald: from Ethel - noble, heritage and Wald – to reign, power; forest

Éomer and Lothíriel's children:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5. Elfgar, marries Ethelberg, daughter of Ethelwald (son of Théodwald)

6. Elfcwen, marries Eldarion, son of Elessar and Arwen

7.


	7. Elven Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. I greatly enjoy his writings and I like to muse about what might have befallen the characters he created. The characters not created by Tolkien are mine. I wrote this for personal pleasure only and not for personal gain. It is intended as a tribute to JRRT.

Thanks for reviewing, it is much appreciated! Kudos to Deandra for betaing!

* * *

**Elven****-Queen**

While dancing with his mother, Eldarion pondered his wife. As expected, she had aged more swiftly than he. Still, she had looked regal today, though she had muttered, 'I appear old enough to be your mother, yet Arwen seems young enough to be my daughter.'

When Elfcwen, too fatigued to attend tonight's feast, had retired early, he had helped her. Once she was settled in the cushions, he had murmured with a tender caress, 'My Elven-Queen.'

She had chuckled, 'I will not last as long as the former!' Anguished, she had added, 'Promise me, you will remarry after my passing.'

* * *

Set at Eldarion's coronation in Minas Tirith, 121 F.A. (3141 T.A.). Eldarion is 101 and Elfcwen is 98 years old. Drabble 2, 'Living a Long Life', shows the start of Eldarion's interest in Elfcwen of Rohan.

Elfcwen: from Elf – Elf and Cwen – queen

Éomer and Lothíriel's children:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5. Elfgar, marries Ethelberg, daughter of Ethelwald

6. Elfcwen, marries Eldarion, son of Elessar and Arwen

7.


	8. Last to Survive

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. I greatly enjoy his writings and I like to muse about what might have befallen the characters he created. The characters not created by Tolkien are mine. I wrote this for personal pleasure only and not for personal gain. It is intended as a tribute to JRRT.

Thanks for the reviews, they made my day! Thanks to Deandra for continuous betaing and for pointing out I had blocked anonymous reviews. Since this was unintentionally, anonymous reviewing is now enabled.

* * *

**Last ****to Survive**

Elfbert was sitting in front of his hall, surveying the landscape and the sea. During his life, he had come to love Dunland.

He had known about Elfcwen's grave illness. Being too old to see her one last time, his eldest son had written Elfbert's words of farewell. This afternoon, the tidings of his sister's demise had reached him.

Elfbert tried not to feel desolate. Looking into the setting sun, he mused; he was 96, his brothers and sisters were gone; all had tried to serve their realm, as they had been taught; Mother and Father would have been proud.

* * *

Set outside Elfbert's hall in Dunland, 125 F.A. (3145 T.A.). Elfcwen had become 102 years old. She is mentioned before in drabbles 2 and 7: 'Living a Long Life' and 'Elven-Queen'.

Elfbert: from Elf – Elf and Bert – bright, shining

Éomer and Lothíriel's children:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5. Elfgar, marries Ethelberg, daughter of Ethelwald

6. Elfcwen, marries Eldarion, son of Elessar and Arwen

7. Elfbert


	9. Combined Candour

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. I greatly enjoy his writings and I like to muse about what might have befallen the characters he created. The characters not created by Tolkien are mine. I wrote this for personal pleasure only and not for personal gain. It is intended as a tribute to JRRT.

This tribble is written as a birthday fic for Alassante.

Thanks for your reviews, and again thanks to Deandra for betaing!

* * *

**Combined Candour**

In the year 44 of the Fourth Age, twenty-four year old Eldarion married Éomer's youngest daughter Elfcwen aged twenty-one.

At the end of the wedding dinner the company was merry, due to the occasion and the excellent wine. Éomer King, sitting left of the bride, raised his glass to King Elessar, at the bridegroom's right. 'To our children!'

Elessar said, teasing his new daughter, 'I have given my permission for this wedding, though I find the bride too young.'

'What can I say?' Éomer smiled, 'Lothíriel was just as old when we were wed.'

Elfcwen's eyes sparkled; she glanced at her father. Éomer shook his head, restraining her.

Aragorn provoked, 'Éomer, she is not your responsibility anymore.'

Éomer raised his hands in mock apology. He grinned broadly at his daughter, who flashed back the same smile. She immediately turned to Aragorn, asking innocently, 'Father, how old was your mother, when she married your father?'

'My mother, Gilraen, was twenty-one,' Elessar chuckled. Earnestly he added, 'Today's wedding would not have been if she had not been married so young.'

She nodded, winking at her groom, who took her hand in his, 'And father, how old were you when you knew you loved Arwen Undómiel?' Suddenly Queen Arwen had difficulty in keeping her laughter, knowing Aragorn had been twenty.

Aragorn kept challenging Elfcwen. 'I am still finding you too young to be married.'

'I understand,' she said with utter seriousness.

Questioningly he raised his brows.

Smiling sweetly she went on, 'You need time to adjust, for when you married, your wife was somewhat older than I am today.'

They all erupted in laughter.

'Spoken like a true Rohir,' her father boasted.

Her new father said, 'Spoken with her parents' combined candour.'

'Which is why I love you,' Eldarion whispered in her ear.

* * *

Éomer and Lothíriel's children:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5. Elfgar, marries Ethelberg, daughter of Ethelwald

6. Elfcwen, marries Eldarion, son of Elessar and Arwen

7. Elfbert


	10. Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own the works of J.R.R. Tolkien. I greatly enjoy his writings and I like to muse about what might have befallen the characters he created. The characters not created by Tolkien are mine. I wrote this for personal pleasure only and not for personal gain. It is intended as a tribute to JRRT.

This drabble is dedicated to all past and present members of the Garden of Ithilien.

Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it.

* * *

**Ambush**

All of a sudden his regular nightmare came true. Swarthy dark-haired men with squinted eyes hauled Éaca down and held him at sword point while mocking the small band he had been riding with.

With his clear view on the skirmish he witnessed the slaying of their leading men. He heard the calls and the horn blast of Éothain's son to regroup and shield his milk-brother Elfwine on their way out, Elfwine clamouring about leaving Éaca behind.

Then Éaca found his nightmares were a gift. Despite his terror, he yelled, 'Ride!' to spare his foster-father the loss of his heir.

* * *

Set in Rohan in the year 3045 T.A., 25 F.A.

Éomer and Lothíriel's children:

1.

2.

3. Elfwine

4.

5. Elfgar, marries Ethelberg, daughter of Ethelwald

6. Elfcwen, marries Eldarion, son of Elessar and Arwen

7. Elfbert

Foster-children:

1.

2. Éaca


End file.
